prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Single Fright Female
Single Fright Female is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August, 21, 2012 on ABC Family. Synopsis The episode opens with Hanna trying to find clothes that will cover up her knife wound, so she doesn't have to explain to Ashley. Then she ignores a phone call from Wren, and Spencer wants to know what's going on. Ted drops by to tell Ashley that he found a flash drive in one of the church pews. One of the videos shows the girls talking in a bedroom. Spencer and Hanna are listening from the stairs. They realize that these are the N.A.T. videos and Spencer says that the drive was what she threw to get away from Ian (in "For Whom the Bell Tolls"). Ashley asks Hanna who took the video. Hanna says it was Mona and want thems to throw it away. Ezra tells Aria he's written an email to Maggie but is worried he shouldn't send it. He doesn't think it's fair of him to interfere in her life. Emily tells Paige about kissing Nate. She thinks it makes sense given their relationship to Maya and the emotion involved. Aria tells Spencer she wishes she had a way to get in touch with Maggie. Spencer says it's none of her business. Cece is upset Spencer completely forgot about a trunk show that night she was supposed to help her with. Spencer says she's going to do what she can and get he friends to help. Cece calls Paige "Pigskin" and tells Spencer that Paige and Alison didn't like each other. Spencer flashes back to the girls noticing a huge bruise on the back of Alison's neck. She tells them a "psychotic" girl named Pigskin kicked her and she is planning her revenge. Hanna asks Caleb for advice in the computer lab. He advises against her trying to steal the drive. Nate asks Emily if she wants to go out for dinner and a movie. She cuts him off, saying she wants them to just be friends. Visibly upset, he tells Emily that he recalls Maya giving the same speech to "20 different guys." Aria pays Maggie, who is a teacher, a visit at her school. Spencer asks Emily about Paige's history with Alison. Emily is upset Spencer is suggesting a dark side in Paige and eventually yells at her. We see that someone has been eavesdropping on them. Hanna tells Jenna about the drive and the fact it might end up with the police. Nate tells Hanna about Emily blowing him off. Jenna's name comes up and Hanna lets slip that she had been faking being blind. Nate thens yells at Jenna that he knows she can see him. His behavior kind of frightens Hanna. Aria tells Maggie she's there because she's interested in being a teacher like her. One of the boys in her class, Malcolm, is her son. She tells Aria she was a teen mother and Aria looks stunned. Cece isn't thrilled that Spencer is without any of her friends. The topic of Paige and Alison comes up again. Cece flash backs to Alison telling Cece that she's been toying with Paige's feelings by anonymously sending her love letters under Emily's name. They spot Paige leaving a note in reply. Alison takes the note and threatens to tell Paige's father. She says "I own you now." Alison walks away looking slightly frightened and barks at Cece to drive when she gets in the car. (Alison might have done this because "A" made her do it, since "A" has forced the girls to bad things before.) While studying Emily asks Paige about Alison. Paige says she barely knew Alison. Paige asks whether or not Emily should be questioning her friends, as Emily was the only one who was poisoned amongst the girls on "that night". Emily says "I trust these girls with my life." Aria runs into Ezra's brother Wesley. She tells him about seeing Maggie, saying that she wanted to make sure Ezra was okay with how Maggie was doing. She tells him about Malcolm and wonders why Maggie wouldn't have told Ezra that he has a son. While helping at Cece's trunk show Spencer sends a text to Hanna saying they need to talk about Paige. Her message won't go through and we see that the door has been locked. There is now a snake in the room. Spencer bangs on the door as the creature tries to bite her but nobody hears. She is let out just in the nick of time by Cece. Spencer tells Hanna about the snake and is starting to think Paige might behind it, because Spencer mentioned the word "snake" when she was talking to Emily about Paige. Spencer also thinks Paige might be "A". She thinks Paige's obsession with Emily may have lead her to kill Maya and Ali. Emily calls Hanna and says she can't find the knife from Maya's bag. Spencer thinks Paige might have stolen it from Emily, because "who needs to sneak in when you're invited?" Aria asks Wesley how she could possibly go an entire weekend without telling Ezra. Aria is worried this might ruin their relationship. Hanna and Spencer return to help Cece, who assures them the snake problem has been taken care of. Caleb surprises Hanna in the dressing room. He's talked to Ashley and thinks he might have convinced her not to turn the drive over to the police. Hanna tells him there may be a new person they should fear. Ezra comes home and Aria tells him she's invited Wesley to stay for dinner and help celebrate his birthday. Ezra tells them he called Maggie and she seemed great. Maggie told him she lives alone. Emily arrives at the trunk show with Paige. While Emily tries a dress, Paige and Spencer talk alone. Paige tells her she'd like to make a fresh start. Aria wants Wesley to talk to his mother. Spencer tells Hanna about the talk with Paige and wonders if perhaps the knife is in her bag. They snag it and quickly look through. Just as Emily comes out of the dressing room, they turn around, concealing the bag. Emily notices, takes the bag, and leaves with Paige. Spencer shows Hanna that they got the proof they were looking for. Paige and Emily talk on the front porch. Paige comes clean about Alison torturing her for years and begins to cry. Paige says she became suicidal but ultimately didn't want to let Alison win. Ashley tells Hanna "I'm going to take care of it" and puts the drive into the disposal. Part of the reason is there was a video of her on there. The doorbell rings with Ted there for their date. He thinks they should give it to the police. Hanna saves her mother by taking credit for destroying it. Spencer shows Aria the proof from Paige's bag - the earring from Ali's grave. She thinks Paige dug up the grave and may in fact be "A". Paige leaves Emily on the porch to wash her face. While she's gone, Jenna walks over to Emily and says "I need to talk to you about your friend." When Jenna realizes that Emily isn't alone, she cryptically warns her to be very careful who she spends her time with. "Very careful." Emily watches, confused, as Jenna gets into a cab. While she's distracted, Paige declines a call from Spencer on Emily's phone. In the last scene, a black-gloved "A" maneuvers the jukebox. They hand the key to Room A to another black-gloved "A". Notes *Maggie kept the baby. He is seven-years old and a student in Maggie's first grade class. His name is Malcolm. *Spencer finds the other earring Aria was given in Paige's bag. *2 "A"s are seen together at the end of the episode one gives the other the room key to room A. *Jenna may have left town in this episode. *The knife found in Maya's bag was lost or stolen and hasn't been found. Continuity *Ted informs Ashley he found videos on a thumb drive (Which are N.A.T videos that Spencer, Hanna Marin, Aria, and Emily discovered in "Monsters in the End"). Spencer threw it to get away from Ian in the church, and the girls had thought that Ian took it. *Jenna's line about never having a problem with her ears is a reference to Hanna's memorable words, "Jenna can't hear us. She's blind!" from the episode 8 of season 2, "Save the Date". So, apparently she was quite aware of the girls' presence outside her window. Title *The title of this episode could possibly be a reference to Paige. *The title is a reference to the 1992 erotic thriller film, Single White Female. ''The movie is about a woman named Hedra who eventually becomes obsessed with her roommate, Allie, to the point where she begins to pose as her. It is discovered that Hedra's real name is Ellen and that she suffers from loneliness due to her stillborn twin but in reality she actually killed her twin when they where 9-years old and trying to kill her roomate breaking up with her. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald Sterling Sulieman as Nate St. Germain Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Edward Kerr as Ted Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Memorable Quotes Gallery PLLS03E11-01.jpg PLLS03E11-02.jpg PLLS03E11-03.png PLLS03E11-04.jpg PLLS03E11-05.jpg PLLS03E11-06.jpg PLLS03E11-07.jpg PLLS03E11-08.png PLLS03E11-09.jpg PLLS03E11-10.jpg PLLS03E11-11.jpg PLLS03E11-12.jpg PLLS03E11-13.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3